High Frequency Surface Wave Radar (HFSWR) is effective for the continuous detection and tracking of ships, aircraft, icebergs and other surface targets that are beyond the horizon from a shore-based location. Accordingly, HFSWR can be used to enhance search and rescue activities as well as to monitor sea state, and detect illegal immigration, drug trafficking, illegal fishing, smuggling and piracy in certain areas such as the Exclusive Economic Zone. While any types of Constant False Alarm Rate (CFAR) detectors have been developed, it is difficult to maintain a constant false alarm rate because the noise varies under different conditions as well as at different locations.